Don't Bet On Feather Boas
by forensicsfan
Summary: A reponse to a challenge. Who knew that Sara liked Mickey Mouse?


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I didn't create them. I don't profit from them. But as always, coffee with George would be nice.  
  
This is in response to a challenge from Missy.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're actually going to take a vacation." Nick quipped at Sara as they stood in the locker room.  
  
"It's my high school reunion and I'm not sure that qualifies as a vacation since they decided to have it in Vegas." Sara replied dryly as she closed her locker.  
  
"Now don't tell me you've seen everything Vegas has to offer." Nick teased.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I've seen enough working this job. Where else can you find women wearing feather boas in tanning beds?"  
  
Nick raised his eyebrows as he entertained the image.  
  
Sara swatted at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "It's hard to keep it out of the gutter when I'm around you."  
  
Sara hissed at him. "Nick. We've had two dates."  
  
Nick chuckled as he leaned his shoulder against the locker bay. "Two amazing dates." He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Sara blushed furiously. "Not a word."  
  
He smirked. "Ashamed of me?"  
  
A smile played at the corners of her mouth. "No, but I thought we agreed to keep it a secret for a while."  
  
"I never would have thought you slept with a stuffed Mickey Mouse." Nick teased.  
  
Sara glanced around to make sure they were still alone and smirked at him. "So I have a thing for men with dark hair."  
  
Nick tilted his head in amusement. "He's a mouse."  
  
She waggled her eyebrows. "Same thing."  
  
Nick gripped his chest and winced. "Oh, that hurts."  
  
She grinned at him. "You'll survive. We're still getting together after shift at your house, right?"  
  
He grinned. "Looking forward to it."  
  
Sara wandered down the hallway toward Grissom's office to remind him that she had the next several nights off. As she paused in his doorway, she noticed that he had headphones on and was deeply engrossed in a case file. She stepped toward his desk and waved her hand in his line of sight.  
  
He glanced up and smiled, removing the headphones. "Moonlight Sonata. One of Beethoven's best."  
  
Sara pursed her lips together in an amused smile. "I just wanted to remind you that I'm off for the next few nights. My high school reunion is in town."  
  
Grissom nodded. "That's right. Well, have a good time." He turned his attention back to his case file and placed the headphones back over his ears.  
  
Sara turned to leave, making her way down the hall towards the DNA lab to check on a sample she'd left with Greg. She stopped in the doorway, almost snorting out a laugh as she took in the sight before her.  
  
Somehow between the time she'd dropped the samples off at the beginning of shift and now, Greg's hair had changed color to a shade of bright green.  
  
"Uh, Greggo, what's with the hair?" She looked amused.  
  
Greg rolled his eyes. "Another Grissom experiment gone askew. He had this theory about how long it took to dye hair and since he figured that my hair was the same length as the victim's, enough said."  
  
"Uh, it looks nice." She was having a hard time not laughing.  
  
Greg smirked. "Laugh if you want, but by this time tomorrow, my hair will be back to normal. It's supposed to wash out."  
  
Sara chortled. "Good because your hair is the color of Shrek."  
  
Greg smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. I happen to like Shrek. See my watch." He held out his wrist for Sara's inspection.  
  
Sara couldn't hold back her laughter. "You have a Shrek watch?"  
  
Greg grinned. "It was a gift from Anisha."  
  
Sara smiled trying not to laugh. "Ok, I leave it alone on the sentimental value." She turned to leave and then realized she'd come in there to check on something. "Oh, do you have anything on my samples?"  
  
Greg shook his head. "Patience, Sara. These things take time. I should have it for you in about 13 minutes. I'll page you."  
  
"Thanks." She turned to leave and made her way down the hall towards the layout rooms. As she entered one of them Nick was hunched over a deflated beach ball misting it with lumenol to check for traces of blood. "Find anything?"  
  
He glanced up and grinned. "Nope." He gestured towards the other items on the layout table. "Pair of flip flops, deck of cards, a diary, and strangely enough a flute, but no blood."  
  
"Greg was going to page me when my sample was done." She smiled at him. "So what movie are we going to watch later?"  
  
Nick tried to keep a straight face. "I was thinking 'Silence of the Lambs'."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to pick up something a little more romantic."  
  
He chuckled. "Ok, so I picked up that Hugh Grant movie you've been talking about, 'Love Actually'."  
  
She grinned. "I could kiss you right now."  
  
He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'd like that, but I think it would sort of blow the whole keeping this a secret thing."  
  
She feigned a pout and was about to say something when Nick's glance went over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Rick." Nick greeted their tall lanky coworker.  
  
"Nick. Sara. What do you have?" The three of them had been working on the case of a woman who had been found dead at a tanning salon with blunt force trauma to her head. The bag she had with her had as yet not yielded any clues.  
  
"Nothing so far. Still waiting on DNA." Nick informed him.  
  
Warrick held out a sheet of paper. "I was walking by and picked it up. It's pretty inconclusive. It's beginning to look like she may have just tripped over that feather boa she was wearing."  
  
"What about the odor that was on the body." Sara furrowed her brow, remembering a distinct smell when they'd first seen the body.  
  
"It's 'Design' perfume. I thought it smelled familiar." Warrick explained. "The heat from the tanning bed probably just enhanced the aroma."  
  
Sara just nodded, pursing her lips together. "Well, it doesn't look like we're going to get much."  
  
"Not by the end of shift anyway." Warrick chuckled. "You're off the next few nights."  
  
She smiled. "High school reunion. I'm not really sure what to expect, I haven't seen most of these people since I graduated."  
  
"Well have fun. Shift is just about over. See you guys." Warrick turned and headed back out into the hallway.  
  
Sara grinned and whispered to Nick. "I'll meet you at your place in an hour."  
  
"In a hurry are we?" Nick teased.  
  
"I don't have to come over you know. I could just get together with some of the girls I knew in high school and tell ghost stories." She teased in return.  
  
Nick looked a little worried. "Uh, you wouldn't really do that would you?"  
  
She laughed. "No. I'll see you later."  
  
Nick smiled as he gathered up the evidence he'd been processing and returned it to the evidence vault.  
  
An hour later, true to her word, Sara knocked on Nick's door. She had to restrain a giggle when he opened it sporting a cowboy hat. "Nice."  
  
He opened the door wide and chuckled. "My mom found it in the attic and mailed it to me. It was in a box on the porch when I got home."  
  
Sara tried in vain to contain her amusement. "So, did you wear that often growing up?"  
  
He smirked at her. "I'll have you know that this is a real Stetson." They made their way over to sit on the couch.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." She smirked in return.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did wear it a lot, but a cowboy hat isn't all that unusual in Texas." He teased, leaning towards her with the intention of kissing her. The brim of his hat rammed Sara in the forehead.  
  
She pulled back and furrowed her brow. "The hat's gotta go."  
  
Nick pulled the hat off and tossed it on the coffee table. "Better?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah." She leaned towards him and smiled as she felt his arms go around her waist. She slid her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I bet that no one at the lab even has a clue about you and me."  
  
Nick chuckled and then leaned in and kissed her softly. As they pulled apart a few minutes later, he grinned. "I'm not so sure I'd take that bet."  
  
She looked at him quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"I think Warrick suspects something. He knows that I've liked you for a while. He just doesn't know that I actually did something about it." Nick confessed.  
  
Sara smiled at him. "I wish you hadn't taken so long."  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Really?"  
  
She nodded as she leaned towards him again. "You had me at 'hello'." 


End file.
